Semper Fidelis
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: "The time when we meet again, I will recognize you first. The time when we meet again, I will love you first." Yuuri to Wolfram... Time has passed and after the great war, Wolfram no longer exist in ShinMa, but Yuuri now the Maou after decades of looking for his fiancé, found him on Earth. This time - he will no longer hold himself back and claim what was his from the beginning.


.

.

.

Intro

.

.

.

"The time when we meet again, I will recognize you first.

The time when we meet again, I will love you first"

.

.

.

Age 7

Seven Rainbow Orphanage

.

.

.

'Wolf! Wolfram? Wolframmmmm – where are you?'

A playful yet worried voice called out to him. He smiles – giggles actually but tried to hide the sound. With his cute chubby hands – he covers his mouth. He tries so much to snuggle in the bushes to hide himself.

They were betting.

If Nana wont find him – then Nana would let him watch TV until midnight. But if Nana finds him – then he had to eat that AWWWFULLLL green small trees called vegetables and need to sleep at exactly 8pm.

ARGH!

So unfair!

He is but a growing child.

All 7 years old needs to sleep late!

'Wolframmmm… where are you?'

Giggles.

'Hmmm… If Wolfram wont show himself then I will eat thiiisssss delicious kawaiii panda biscuits…'

Gasped!

Panda-Pan!

Gulp.

He needs to restrain himself…

But imagining those sweet delicious cocoa inside of the Panda-Pan just… oh… oh…

'Wolframmmuu? Where is my little boy?'

Nana bites her tongue to keep herself from giggling seeing the sweet little chubby feet of the child trying so much to hide in the bushes.

'Yum yum! So kawaiii so delicious…'

She just knows that any minute now – the sweet cute little imp will show himself.

'Oh… Wolframu doesn't like Panda-Pan… so I just have to EAT THIS ALL BY MYSELF…'

'NOOOOOO!'

Wolfram runs out the bushes and Nana cant help but chuckles seeing the red faced of the child – quivering lips and misty eyes.

'There you are! Hmmm… I'll eat Panda-pan-'

'NOO!'

And the little blonde angel runs towards Nana and threw himself at her helm.

Laughter can be heard and a sweet adorable child's whimpering for losing the hide and seek…

.

.

.

.

Age 16.

Niji Nana Gakuen.

.

He can hear them…

He can see them…

He can talk to them…

Again and again. No matter how much he fought them… he can see, he can hear… he can feel.

He let his breath out.

This is the 13 times he was going to see the Directress.

He carefully knocks at her door. The door that every students are afraid to ever enter. The Door of Doom they dub it.

'Come in,' said the cold voice from the inside.

He knows that the voice is holding her temper. A temper liken to a volcano about to erupt.

He opens the door and walks toward the old lady – who is busy writing in her planner.

'How many times is this Wolfram?' She asked. She asked without looking at him. But he can see the lips in thin line. The temper she's holding. The sharp way she writes.

Damn.

This is going to be hellish.

Wolfram raised his brow and answered quite cooly, 'Thirteen Ma'am'

He heard her exhaled, exasperated breathe actually, 'Thirteen… what is it this time?'

Wolfram crossed his arms and nodded towards the stain glass window where he can see them – those arrogant jerks hanging out the fountain.

'They started it.'

Slap.

Ayano Haruna-sensei slaps the book close, but this doesn't startled Wolfram a bit.

'If my mind is not yet rotting away – then this is the thirteenth time for the month, and if I am going to count by years – even a mathematician would cry out.'

'Like I said – they started it.'

'And so – you think its best to stop it?'

'Hell yes! If that would stop those douchebags from bullying Ao, Aka and Natsu why not?!'

'Wolfram! Does that mean beating all those boys asses are justified?'

'Hell yes!'

'Violence against violence. Is that the way I taught you?'

'No. The way you taught us are not enough. What the heck do you want me to do? Seat by – talk to them diplomatically while those assholes are bullying my troops?!'

'WOLFRAM! For the love of! They are not your troops and your words!'

'What's wrong with it?!'

'I am far more older than you yet the way you talk to me! Show some respect!'

'I have been respecting you Madam for so much but I will not let you punish me for something that is not punishable!'

'Silence!'

Wolfram clenches his fist tight and looks at the older woman.

Yes… Ayano Haruna-sensei is old. Actually she's sixty five years old but for him she's the most beautiful woman ever created. She has the heart of gold. Her laughter made him forget the ghost, the past, the loneliness… and she was always there for him…

His Nana Haruna…

It hurts him the most when Nana will look at him with distaste or indifference.

It breaks his heart so much when he will see disappointment in those beautiful brown eyes.

He knows that Nana is the only one who can understand him.

But it hurt him the most when she doesn't believe him.

Ayano let out a tired sigh and look at the beautiful angel before her.

Sun kissed hair. Silky. Beautiful.

Emerald like eyes. Sparkling. Daring. Prideful.

Sakura pink lips. Snob. Strong.

White alabaster skin. Smooth. Milky.

A body build made by the Gods. Not to rough, not too skinny – perfect in every angle.

A body that even a woman would be jealous off.

Wolfram.

Her child. Her little angel – little no more… but a Demonic Angel with pride and arrogance that can challenge even the gods.

'Wolfram… child… I need to punish you. Your actions are not going to be tolerated. Yes, they did something awful – but violence is not the answer. You almost crippled a fifteen years old. Their parents are furious. This cannot go on. The children looks up to you as their Hero. But as their Hero -you should show compassion. Diplomacy. You should show them that violence, rage and hurting others is not the answer. You could have talked to them. You could have tell me or one of the sensei here… But you chose to avenge them. Putting the law onto your own hands. By Gods Wolfram… your only sixteen. This cannot go on. I don't want you to be a juvenile. I will put the memo on the board. You are suspended for sixteen days. You are not to go outside your room in the morning and afternoon. The food will be on the Kitchen with the staff. You are not allowed to join the other children. The garden will be tended only by you. If you broke this punishment Wolfram… I have no choice but to sign the paper of Mr. Bob and let you be on his care.'

'WHAT?!'

'Wolfram. Mr. Bob has been asking to adopt you. He told me that he is your legitimate guardian. That –

'Yes I know – that it took him so many years to find me and that crap about some accidents or whatever. But look here Nana – I am sixteen years old and do I look like I need a parent? An old fart to take care of me?'

'Why, with your attitude I think yes. I think that I have been neglecting my duty. That I have not teach you the proper way – '

'You have! To protect the children-'

'Yes, but you resolve to violence.'

Wolfram looks at her with blazing emerald eyes.

'Whatever it is Nana. I will follow your rules. But no way in hell will I be in Mr. Bob's care.'

Wolfram said with the most icy tone and turns around and left the room.

Even with that heated argument, Ayano smile a little when Wolfram close the door with a gentle bang. She knows that Wolfram is furious. But never will Wolfram show any disrespect to her.

.

.

.

Ayano let out a tired sighed and touches her aching forehead.

Wolfram.

Her little angelic imp… is now an Angelic Demon.

She slowly walks in the old shelves and took a photo album out.

Pictures of Wolfram – from the day she found him until today. Pictures, letters from Wolfram, flowers from Wolfram, tickets from amusement park, tickets to any museum they have went.

Wolfram will always keep it and give it to her. Wolfram will always hold her hand and tell her, 'I love you Nana. Don't leave me.'

Words that she felt with so much meaning…

.

.

.

Day one since she found him in the blazing storm – she knows that Wolfram will forever change her life.

She was about to give up on her life – her fiancé cheating on her with her own best friend, her whole friends abandoning her when it was announce that she will not inherit anything… everything was rotting away… she felt so alone… no family, no friends… no one… no one needs her.

She felt that the whole world doesn't need her. Doesn't need a woman like her.

In the blazing storm she walks barefoot – about to end her life… but a baby's cry made her stop.

The little angel wet with the angry storm droplets… he was so little… so precious… that her heart stop for a minute. She was forever change…

That day… she told herself that everything will change. That she and her 'baby' will make a difference.

She was abandoned by her so called friends and fiancé when the news that she is not to inherit anything from her Grandfather – her step sisters and brothers mock her and thus her friends and fiancé left her for others.

She the baby's coming into her life change that. She has another will – but this time from her Grandmother. Her blood Grandmother – left her with billion of dollars and a monstrous home, Niji Castle – all the land and property and everything within the premises under her name and hers only.

With her inheritance she transform her monstrous home into The Seven Rainbow Orphanage. It started out as an orphanage but because of good reviews and sponsorship from three wealthy family in Japan – she was able to give birth to the Niji Nana Gakuen.

.

Niji Nana Gakuen

.

The Niji Castle consists of two wings at a right angle to one another. The main entrance is in the middle of the building, in the square tower which connects the two wings. The end of the wing on the Red side consists of a round tower with a roof in form of a cupola, with a spire above it. This tower contains the knights' hall. From the outside, a monumental stairway leads to the first floor of the tower. The castle includes a chapel, on the side of the main street, where the two wings are connected.

Two other buildings are linked to the Castle: one is the Blue House, which is connected to the Castle via a bridge. This building serves as the division for the middle school and the other, Violet House serves as the building for the high school.

Niji Castle also has a modern wing, on the Yellow side.

Niji Castle grounds include a large park, along the main road, from which it is separated by a high wall. The park was renovated after, which left the old trees standing. Two of these, a sakura tree and a ginkgo tree, are counted among the "notable trees" of Japan.

In the park grounds, there are four separate buildings:

The Indigo House : building for students who wants to learn the craft of Ikebana, Tea Ceremony, Calligraphy, Painting and Sculpture.

~Ikebana, living flowers is the Japanese art of flower arrangement, also known as kadō the "way of flowers". "Ikebana" is from the Japanese ikeru ("keep alive, arrange flowers, living") and hana ("flower"). Possible translations include "giving life to flowers" and "arranging flowers". The school teaches the students more than simply putting flowers in a container, ikebana is a disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together. Contrary to the idea of floral arrangement as a collection of particolored or multicolored arrangement of blooms, ikebana often emphasizes other areas of the plant, such as its stems and leaves, and draws emphasis toward shape, line, and form. Though ikebana is a creative expression, it has certain rules governing its form. The artist's intention behind each arrangement is shown through a piece's color combinations, natural shapes, graceful lines, and the usually implied meaning of the arrangement.

~The Japanese tea ceremony, also called the Way of Tea, is a Japanese cultural activity involving the ceremonial preparation and presentation of matcha, powdered green tea. In Japanese, it is called chanoyu or sadō, chadō. The manner in which it is performed, or the art of its performance, is called temae. Zen Buddhism was a primary influence in the development of the Japanese tea ceremony. Much less commonly, Japanese tea ceremony uses leaf tea, primarily sencha, in which case it is known in Japanese as senchadō (the way of sencha) as opposed to chanoyu or chadō.

~Japanese calligraphy, shodō is a form of calligraphy, or artistic writing, of the Japanese language. For a long time, the most esteemed calligrapher in Japan had been Wang Xizhi, a Chinese calligrapher in the 4th century, but after the invention of Hiragana and Katakana, the Japanese unique syllabaries, the distinctive Japanese writing system developed and calligraphers produced styles intrinsic to Japan.

~Painting is a mode of creative expression, and the forms are numerous. Drawing, gesture (as in gestural painting), composition, narration (as in narrative art), or abstraction (as in abstract art), among other aesthetic modes, may serve to manifest the expressive and conceptual intention of the practitioner. Paintings can be naturalistic and representational (as in a still life or landscape painting), photographic, abstract, narrative, symbolistic (as in Symbolist art), emotive (as in Expressionism), or political in nature (as in Artivism). The school teaches the students to have their own style and their own expression.

~Sculpture is the branch of the visual arts that operates in three dimensions. It is one of the plastic arts. Durable sculptural processes originally used carving (the removal of material) and modelling (the addition of material, as clay), in stone, metal, ceramics, wood and other materials but, since Modernism, there has been an almost complete freedom of materials and process. A wide variety of materials may be worked by removal such as carving, assembled by welding or modelling, or molded, or cast. The school surpasses others by teaching the students the use of different method and to have their own style and uniqueness in creating something out of the every day life and they allows the students to create sculptures from their imagination.

The Green House : building for students who wants to learn Kyudo, Kenjutsu and Aikido.

~Kyudo the way of the bow, is the modern Japanese martial art of archery. Kyudo teaches the students the certain aspect as Kyudo practice as all budō includes the idea of moral and spiritual development.

~Kenjutsu is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword".

~Aikido, is a modern Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the way of harmonious spirit."

The Orange House : building for students who wants to learn music. Instead of the usual group teaching, the Orang House has different teachers that will assist each students with different love of musical instruments. The school offers learning of piano, violin, cello – as the modern part of the musical instrument. But the school also gives way to the Japanese traditional musical instruments. They comprise a range of string, wind, and percussion instruments:

Shōko, is a small bronze gong, struck with two horn beaters, used in Japanese gagaku. It is suspended in a vertical frame and comes in three sizes. In Buddhist music and Japanese folk music the instrument is called kane/shō.

Shamisen — A banjo-like lute with three strings, the shamisen was brought to Japan from China in the 16th century. Popular in Edo's pleasure districts, the shamisen was often used in Kabuki theater. Made from red sandalwood and ranging from 1.1 to 1.4 meters long, the shamisen has ivory pegs, strings made from twisted silk, and a belly covered in cat or dog skin. The strings, which are of different thickness, are plucked or struck with a tortoise shell pick.

The Nohkan is a high pitched, Japanese bamboo transverse flute or fue. It is commonly used in traditional Imperial Noh and Kabuki theatre. The nohkan flute was created by Kan'ami and his son Zeami in the 15th century, during the time when the two were transforming the Noh theatre forms Dengaku and Sarugaku.

For the sports type, the school has a wide field for soccer and tennis. There are three courts for tennis and one field for soccer.

And the last building, the most popular but the forbidden building as the students calls it: BLACK HOUSE. It was originally called the Niji House but because for the other 'ordinary' students - the last house doesnt represent the seven colour of the rainbow but rather the dark side of the end of the rainbow. For it houses the 'special children of the school'. It is the only house in the school that gathers the seventeen students to master their own craft.

Teachers of different nationality are welcome to teach the children. Many wealthy family from the Prefecture enrolled their children at the Gakuen.

The Gakuen only has until high school, it doesn't have the elevator system of Japan. Nana wanted the children to be able to choose their path in life. She doesn't want the school to become a politics nor a start of the Boys Over Flower System.

The Gakuen's speciality is the 'Gakuen's Club'. The school offers amazing clubs that houses each and everyone's talents.

She was ecstatic, Wolfram was only four yet he had so many whom he can call little brothers and little sisters. Wolfram grew up to be the leader. He calls them 'Wolfram's Army' with an amazing motto coming form a little child: No one will ever be left behind. And when the Gakuen opens up to accept students – Wolfram become popular with both the girls and the boys.

Which arises to some difficulties for his popularity becomes something in a different level. The students from different family looks at Wolfram as an idol. A very beautiful creature – but a snob and who doesn't talk to them – the ordinary students – but rather surround himself with the weird and the 'special cases'.

The Orphanage houses seventeen boys and girls… But unlike any other orphanage… they have the most unique kind of environment. Many of the students of Niji Nana wanted – always wanted to see the Special Class from the Black House.

But because of certain circumstances, they are not allowed to mingle nor to even step into the Black House and the Main House where these students resides.

The Special Class is actually composed of the seventeen boys and girls of the orphanage. The reason behind it are simple… the special class consists of delicate and special cases orphans in her care. They are not just orphans. They are very very special in a unique way.

Wolfram is the eldest of the seventeen. At a young age, he took everything seriously. He appointed himself as their guardian. And that no one – NOT ONE – will ever make fun nor hurt his little brothers and sisters…

They are unique…

They are rare kind of children.

She doesn't know why but all children in her care has their own uniqueness and idiosyncrasy.

Wolfram was the one who name them all. From the very first to the last. They were either left at the front door or delivered to her by someone. She was very careful in accepting orphans. But Wolfram with just one look will accept them and Wolfram at the tender age of three begins naming them…

And they all have special meaning and 'remarkable' individuality.

.

The special children of the House

.

Aka, also called by Wolfram 'RED'. The boy with the reddish hair. He was about seven months old when she found him on their doorstep. Wolfram woke her up and told her – he heard a crying baby. And she found the little angel on her mansion's doorstep. Wolfram told her to name the baby 'AKA' and the little Wolf's reason was astonishing and very unique.

'Aka… red… cause his hair is like blood. Flowing… and warm.' And Wolfram kisses the cheek of the little baby who smiles.

And Aka turns out has a haemophobia, fear of blood. Quite ironic that his hair is as red as blood. Yet he hates the sight of blood. Aka may be afraid of blood but it doesn't stop him from painting with various colour and yes quite ironically – Aka loves the colour red, unlike Wolfram who can paint realistic and surreal – Aka paints in more of the Abstract expressionism.

The second child, Ao, or Blue has the Tourette syndrome. It is an inherited neuropsychiatric disorder with onset in childhood, characterized by multiple physical (motor) tics and at least one vocal (phonic) tic. These tics characteristically wax and wane, can be suppressed temporarily, and are preceded by a premonitory urge. Ao's Tourette is defined as part of a spectrum of tic disorders, which includes provisional, transient and persistent (chronic) tics. And like Aka, Ao has a special talent… he is an amazing sculptor. Not just funny looking sculptures of figures – but realistic sculptures made from wax, brass, terracotta, wood, marbles, metal, stone and glass. Ao usually shows the syndrome when a verbal shouting or argument is being witnessed.

The third child, Kiiro, their beautiful Yellow Sun. A sweet talented writer of poems and literature. At a young age Kiiro shows so much talent in writing… a very pretty princess according to Wolfram and the others – but teased by the other children from the normal class as Vampire or the Gothic Chic. For Kiiro can be seen always wearing dark clothes and always in her black hood. For she has Heliophobia. The fear of the sun or sunlight. And the Black House has a special seat for Kiiro. Wolfram and Hazuki, will sometimes be seen carrying a black cape or cloth – an indication that Kiiro lost her or needed to go out. Her phobia is not to be taken lightly, for once she steps out of the sun and was directly hit by it, rashes, black and red rashes will appear on her body and a special medicine needs to be injected in her in order for her to calm down and the rashes to subside.

The fourth child, Midori, Wolfram's Little Green Witch. He calls her lovingly as a witch for she creates beautiful music – Wolfram told them that Midori's music will capture every man and woman regardless of age and their nationality. Creating music is her passion… But Midori has a disorder. She has a Speech disorders or speech impediments are a type of communication disorder where 'normal' speech is disrupted. She stutters a lot. Stuttering or stammering is a speech disorder in which the flow of speech is disrupted by involuntary repetitions and prolongations of sounds, syllables, words or phrases as well as involuntary silent pauses or blocks in which the person who stutters is unable to produce sounds. But this doesn't stop her from creating music. She can sings like an angel – but she cannot talk to just anyone.

The fifth child & sixth child, Shiro & Kuro ~ White and Black. Shiro, their little White Prince. Their Moon God. For he has the talent and knowledge of Astronomy. But he has a special case. Wolfram and the other kids protects him so much… for he was abused by his parents when he was but a child. Shiro has a Posttraumatic stress disorder. The doctors told her that the diagnosis may be given when a group of symptoms, such as disturbing recurring flashbacks, avoidance or numbing of memories of the event, and hyperarousal, continue for more than a month after the occurrence of a traumatic event. And Shiro keeps on having nightmare and sometimes will suffer from the disorder. That's why Kuro can be seen always beside him. It seems that Kuro and Wolfram are the only two who can calm him down. Shiro's files about the abuse was heart breaking. Only the doctors who handles his case and her knows about the context of the files.

The sixth child, Kuro, the Black Knight. Kuro has Dyslexia, also known as reading disorder or alexia, a learning disability characterized by trouble reading despite a normal intelligence. Kuro's problems include sounding out words, spelling words, reading quickly, writing words, pronouncing words when reading aloud, and understanding what was read. Shiro can be seen always together with Kuro. Kuro may not know the letters and numbers but he has the amazing concentration when it comes to Battōjutsu, "the craft of drawing out the sword" an old term for iaijutsu. Battōjutsu is often used interchangeably with the terms iaijutsu and battō. Kuro is one year younger than Wolfram but he is taller and much more mature in features.

The seventh child, Momo, their Pink Princess. Momo is one of the high maintenance in the group and Wolfram alone can tame her – for she has a mental disorder. Schizophrenia. A mental disorder often characterized by abnormal social behavior and failure to recognize what is real. Common symptoms include false beliefs, unclear or confused thinking, auditory hallucinations, reduced social engagement and emotional expression, and lack of motivation. Wolfram alone can stop her from doing things that may harm herself and the others. But Momo-chan the Pink Princess has one definite talent that even the other 'normal' students are envious. The Ice Cold Pink Princess has the perfect performance or the perfect form of Kyudo, the way of the Bow. Experts in Kyudo are referred to as Kyūdōka, and Momo-chan has been praised by others as a Kyūdōka. But sometimes, Wolfram, Kuro and Nana can be seen stopping her from targeting the bullies or those insensitive 'normal' jerks. There have been more than one parents that accuses of Momo of shooting her arrows at their child. Wolfram and others can be seen snickering and her always and always asking for forgiveness.

The eight child, Nezumi, The Gray Ghost. Ghost for he himself tells them that he doesn't belong to any group in particular. And it is definite for he has the Schizoid personality disorder (SPD). A personality disorder characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary lifestyle, secretiveness, emotional coldness, and apathy. For him people are but dolls and nothing more. He doesn't like anyone… He can only be seen talking to his 'flowers'. Nezumi is an expert in Ikebana. He can teach others the way of the living flowers but has short temper about it. If students – especially girls enroll in Ikebana and not serious about it – he wouldn't sugar coat his disgust and temperament to them.

Haru, Fuyu, Natsu, Aki, Usui, Hazuki, Seimei, Taisetsu, and Yayoi are also part of the special class but they have far more different personalities and disorder.

All her children have different characteristics, disposition and nature.

But Wolfram surpass them all when it comes down to psyche, magnetism and that sheer arrogance.

With his bratty attitude, his quick to kick butts, putting the law onto his own hands.

All of her children have different disorder – she thought at first that Wolfram seems to be the only one without. But… she soon found out that he has the worst of them all.

She cries every night she hears the soft cries and whimpers of Wolfram… it breaks her heart…

'Koonichan please… no more war…'

'Gwen… please… don't be sad…'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I have no choice…'

'Blood… blood everywhere… I'm sorry…'

.

.

.

But the words that break her heart…

'Yuuri… don't leave me…'

'Yuuri… don't cry…'

'Yuuri… I will save you…'

'Yuuri… please don't abandon me…'

'Yuuri… please… please… don't let go…'

She doesn't know what are the words whisper in the dreams. She believes that those are memories of Wolfram's past life. She was never a woman who believes in such words like reincarnation, past lives, memories of the past, old souls… but Wolfram change all that.

He came to her just a baby…

So who – and what are those nightmares?

Wolfram… the angelic demon who change her life forever…

.

.

.

Just what is the mystery behind him?

When he came… everything change in her life… a 360 degrees change in all aspect… and she knows that the three powerful sponsors are always looking after Wolfram. If not – then how come those 'bullies' and their parents wasn't able to sue her. She knows that they are bullies and those teens especially the mean girls and boys are targeting her children. But she needs to be fair and as the Director of the school – she knows that Wolfram and the others wouldn't let them be harm – that's why she build a separate class for them.

But one way or another – they have high chances of crossing paths. And the most notable incident was when a teenage boy and his gang were trying to touch Haru – insisting on touching Haru and when Haru screamed: Wolfram, Kuro and Hazuki almost killed the boys.

Wolfram wouldn't let the group of six boys let it go. He made sure that neither one of them will ever touch their Haru. He broke more than arms and bones. Kuro was so furious that he almost lose his chance of ever holding a bokuto. Hazuki made sure that one of the boys wouldn't ever touch a girl or a boy in his entire life. The damage was so severe that the boys are rush to the emergency and was told that they would be stitches and casting on each.

She was bowing to their parents – the families are furious and keeps on shouting on suing her. She was trying to tell them about the group was trying to force one of her children who has disorder. But they are from distinguished families. No matter what – they are trying to make it big and trying to contact the media of how she was incapable of taking care of the school.

But just one day… and the parents bows down to her – and was the one amending their children's wrong doing. They were offering gifts and donations to the school.

She doesn't know what happen but she heard three names:

Mr. Bob, The Murata Family and The Shibuya Family.

Three big names in Japan.

Mr. Bob. He is known as the "Maou of the financial world". The man who controls the world's financial groups. His company, KKMaruma provides financial services such as investment banking, financial transaction processing, private equity, commercial banking, and asset management. The company also has non-bank subsidiaries which is the Maruma Securities. They were able to secure the second spot every year. He has world wide influence and that many of Japan, Switzerland, United Kingdom and United States of America influential people are known to have asked his assistance in finance.

The Murata family. Murata & Voltaire LLP (Limited liability partnership) is the world's highest-grossing law firm, with US$2.6 billion in annual revenue, and one of the highest-paying law firms in the world. Murata Group currently employs approximately 2,000 attorneys in the United States, Europe, the Middle East and Asia. The firm claims it is the only fully integrated multinational law firm with no one headquarters. Murata Group has historically been one of the most profitable and prestigious law firms in the world.

And one of the most famous Family, The Shibuya Family. Also known in the business world: Kyou MA is a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Kōnan Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Its diversified business includes consumer and professional electronics, gaming, entertainment and financial services. The company is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets. Kyou MA is ranked 50th on the 2015 list of Fortune Global 500.

Kyou MA offers products in a variety of product lines around the world. It has developed a music playing Okiku Doll robot called Snow Günter, bear and bee combined shaped robots called NOGISU and a humanoid robot called SHINOU.

As of 2014, Kyou MA is organized into the following business segments: Mobile Communications (MC), Game & Network Services (G&NS), Imaging Products & Solutions (IP&S), Home Entertainment & Sound (HE&S), Devices, Pictures, Music, Financial Services and All Other. The network and medical businesses are included in the G&NS and IP&S, respectively.

It seems that whenever Wolfram is involved the three family are but within the shadow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Niji Garden.

4pm.

.

.

.

Niji Garden is said to be one of the most beautiful gardens in Japan. The outside garden is said to be a haven of peace and tranquility. With an area of 2 and half hectares located on the heights, it has more than a thousand different kinds of flowers and plants. The garden is particularly stunning during cherry blossom season in the spring. The Niji Garden is said to have the "garden which combines six characteristics" – the six aspects considered important in the notion of an ideal gardens: spaciousness, serenity, venerability, scenic views, subtle design, and coolness.

There are three Green Houses. Green House One and Two are for the normal students while the Green House Three is especially designed for the Special Class. It has different flowers, plants and vegetation.

One student dared to enter the Green House Three and was rushed to the hospital when one of the plants was said to have poison the student. Thus the school prohibits the other students to enter the Green House Three.

After all, it is owned and all the flowers are cultivated by three special individual: Wolfram, Taisetsu and Seimei.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow and smirks.

'And do you think by hiding behind those flowers I wont know you're here?'

Taisetsu grins and didn't budge from his reading spot, 'I am not actually hiding. This is my reading spot you know and you are the one intruding. By the way, you really are following the rules this time. Will the gates of Hell suddenly open or did Dante's Inferno come to life?'

Wolfram shrug his shoulder and continued placing the seeds on the soil, 'Hell yes. I don't want to be adopted you know.'

'The news spread like wildfire. When the other kids heard that – they came running to Nana and was going for a strike. WOLFRAM STAYS. HUNGER STRIKE. NO SCHOOL. Those are the demands of the kids. As if that will threaten Nana,' Taisetsu chuckles.

Wolfram stops his work and raise his perfect eyebrow. He looks at Taisetsu – yes for a fifteen year old he doesn't look like one, but still a brat, 'Kids? Wow… you are a kid.'

Taisetsu rolled his eyes and flip the page of the book his holding, 'I am the same age as you Wolf.'

'Idiot. I am older than you.'

'Says who?'

'Says me.'

.

.

.

'Wolfram. You know I love you right?' Taisetsu said still reading his book. There is no change in his tone. Its as if – he just said the weather is nice.

'Yes and at the same time – hates me. You really are an idiot Setsu,' Wolfram said and this time was proud that the seed was place nicely on the soil. He move to the next one.

'Yeah yeah… but hey – you are lucky. Or blessed to be loved by me.'

Wolfram laughs and throws a soil on the other side, 'Taisetsu you are one egoistical bastard. You and your Xenophobia!'

'Huh! You should be lucky! Even though I have that phobia – I can tolerate you. Soooo I think I must love you!' Taisetsu said grinning. It is well known to the other that he has Xenophobia, a fear of that which is perceived to be foreign or strange or can be define as "deep-rooted fear towards foreigners".

'Baaa~ka.'

Laughter can be heard when Wolfram heard a running footsteps.

Ao and Aka came together inside the Greenhouse.

'Wow! Hold your horses! You guys cant be seen with me-'

'Wolfram! Yayoi!'

Wolfram drops the small shovel and becomes alert and went in front of the boys.

No emotion, no harshness, nothing can be seen or read on his face. He carefully hold the two boys and asked them so gently but firmly, 'What happen. Tell me.'

'Yayoi… Yayoi was feeding Nurarihyon when we heard her scream. We went there but we just saw them!' Ao said almost crying.

Aka supplied the details, 'It's the bullies from the normal class. Wagata, Hamamoto, Nakada, Miyasato and Matsubara! They drag Yayoi and Nurarihyon! I saw them throwing this!' Aka gave the paper to Wolfram.

Wolfram read the content and they can feel the icy fiery anger of their elder brother.

Wolfram crumples the paper. He looks at Setsu and nods. Setsu nods in return and hold the two boys.

'Listen here. Don't tell Nana. I don't want you telling her anything. I need Usui to take my place. Tell him to do his talent. Copy me. Nana doesn't need to know anything.'

'Yes.'

'Wolf…'

'Setsu, take care of them while I'm away. I know Wagata's group.'

Taisetsu nods, he can never stop Wolfram and Yayoi needs their help. With their current functionality – no one can help Yayoi but Wolfram.

.

.

.

Wolfram went to the old building. It was located far from their school. If he is not mistaken this is the old building owned by Hamamoto's parents. Due to bankruptcy, the building was never finished. He carefully went up the stairs. He looks at the exit, possible round-about and other places… but then he does not need it – cause the spirits – the souls inside the building can point it out to him.

He opens the door to the topmost room.

'Well… well… well… if it isn't the Beautiful Flower of Niji Nana… our pretty boy Wolfram,' Wagata. A highschooler with body that of a guy drown in steroids.

Wolfram's eyes are in slits. Anger burning behind the cold green eyes.

'Yayoi? Where is she?' he asked with iciness. He can feel their initial fear with the sound of his voice – but the group looks at each other. They are after all outnumbered him.

The group snickers and shows him Yayoi in a corner clutching tightly their dog Nurarihyon. He can see that Yayoi's cheek are red…

'Who slaps her?'

'Wow! The protector can easily see that?' asked by Matsubara. He looks at the boy and he felt the fear in those eyes.

Yes. They have seen each other. He was asked most of the time to go to the school buildings to get some things for his brothers and sisters. They are all curious about him.

Wagata, Hamamoto, Nakada, Miyasato and Matsubara are really dying of curiosity about this beautiful boy.

Day one of school, they all heard about the Special Class. They are warnings and rumours about it being the odd balls and the 'lunatic, insane class'. But they were not all prepared when a beautiful Angel walked the corridor with arrogance. One of the teacher asked for Wolfram regarding two of the special students.

They tried to approached him but only met with cold stare. It has been months since they plan this. First they asked a group of first years to talked to the other special students – but they weren't prepared when Wolfram retaliate with more than kick and punch.

They know that the parents of the First year are furious but they are all surprised when one day the so-called rich parents bows down and it was rumoured that they even give large sum of money as donation. They don't know what happen. But they are not stupid to fall for that.

Those are just rumours. Wolfram is just one of the orphans of the school.

And right now, they have him.

They have all the tools they need to keep him.

'That would be me. I was trying to kiss her but… she was squirming and shouting… but we don't like pelts like her. She's skinny and ugly,' Hamamoto, the big bully of the group said and laugh. Wolfram knows that Hamamoto is part of the soccer club and many are saying he doesn't play fair.

'Yeah… you see… we all are dying to have you instead and you cant do anything about it… because you see… if you don't do what we want… we will rape this little girl instead,' Miyasato said while clenching Yayoi's hair.

Wolfram looks at them and a minute… nods.

The group rejoice and pull Yayoi inside a room.

.

.

.

The group laughs and snickers… They slowly approach him.

One by one ready to do their worst.

'Yayoi… please… close your eyes. Cover your ears. Please…'

'No! No! Wolfcha! Wolfcha!' Yayoi shouted and bangs the door.

.

.

.

'This is paradise Wolfram… you are the perfect prince…'

.

.

.

Wolfram smirks icily, 'And you guys are the perfect idiots.'

'What the-'

Wolfram moves so fast and from his back he unsheathes Kuro's bokken. 'Thank you for not letting Yayoi see so much blood.'

Wagata, Hamamoto, Nakada, Miyasato and Matsubara – the five experience first hand what is the feeling and the pain to cross with an angry demon.

Wolfram without any remorse uses the bokken to satisfy his anger, he doesn't care if two or three bones were broken. Slapping Yayoi, clenching her hair, dragging her, scaring her – he will never be satisfy until they all are broken.

'Wolfcha! Wolfcha! What is happening?!' Yayoi shouted for she can only hear grunts of pain, a bone being broken…

And for ten minutes… Wolfram unleashes hell to them.

There is no guilt nor any feelings in his eyes. The five young men right there and then experience what is hell like.

'S-Stop… please –' Nakada wasn't able to finish his sentence when Wolfram slams his face on the wall and with extreme cruelty break his right hand.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

'You will never again use that hand to hold a tennis racket. You don't deserve to play an honorable sport. Stop? Please? Begging me? When my little girl begs you all to stop… You are all nothing but insects.'

Wolfram sneer and with savageness that made them all pale – uses the bokken – the wooden sword to invalid the five male – incapacity to ever use their thing.

'Listen here. I didn't knock you all unconscious so you can hear me. This pain – this experience – this humiliation – remember this. Remember that I will and I can kill you all – if you ever. Ever approach my sisters and brothers again. I have no qualms of destroying you. You don't know our capability. Dare I hear you all say a word of what happen today – I will silence you,' Wolfram said with so much hostile. His emerald eyes blazes with fire – a blazing green of anger and animosity.

.

.

.

'Yayoi…' Wolfram opens the door and Yayoi throws herself onto her favorite brother. 'Wolfcha! What happen-'

'Shhh… close your eyes… just don't look,' Wolfram whispers and gently carried her into his arms. 'Don't look baby… just close your eyes.'

.

.

.

Wolfram still carrying Yayoi felt it once again. He stops and gently put Yayoi down.

'Listen Yayoi… you know the way to home right? Run there and Taisetsu will meet you at the foot bridge. You wont be harm, just run fast.'

'Wolfcha?'

'Yayoi. Just run… please.'

Yayoi doesn't know why Wolfram unexpectedly told her that but nods her head and run towards the road to their home.

Wolfram waited for five minutes… He counted…

He then stilled himself…

.

.

.

Again.

Stop.

Wolfram closes his eyes and a whirlwind of images keeps on flashing before his eyes.

There are so many voices inside of his head.

There are so many images of people he doesn't know…

He runs toward the opposite direction.

He needs to run away.

He can feel so much pain and anger… so much that if he wasn't able to stop himself – he would have killed them all.

For threatening him and Yayoi… the disgust he felt when they all look at him…

If he didn't stop himself… he could have destroyed them…

He was aware what he is capable off to defend his brothers and sisters… but there is more inside of him… something more sinister.

Something more… its as if he is burning inside.

So much anger… so much heat that wanted to break free…

.

.

.

And the flashes of images that keeps on appearing before him.

.

Images… People he doesn't know…

.

Voices he doesn't ever remember…

.

He was afraid that he might hurt Yayoi…

.

He was so afraid of what he is right now…

.

.

He shook his head and walks toward the street.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…'

.

'Wolf…'

.

.

That voice.

Suddenly Wolfram stops at the middle of the road.

He felt it.

Again…

He can see them.

He can hear them.

'Stop! No more.'

.

.

.

'Kyaaa!' he was startled when a woman scream and he then looks up seeing a fast moving van about to hit him.

He was frozen.

He closes his eyes.

.

'Is this the end?'

.

.

'Wolfram.'

.

.

.

He felt it.

.

.

.

Someone embrace him so hard and he felt… safe… and there's… warmth…

.

.

.

'Are you okay?'

Wolfram then realized that someone save him… That he is safe. He was astonished with the warmth he felt. The coldness in him disappears.

The images, the voices stops.

He slowly untangles himself from the warm arms that surrounds him and looks up…

He gasped.

Black eyes.

Black hair.

'Are you hurt?' the voice… there is something familiar. Achingly familiar about his voice…

'I… I'm fine…'

I suddenly felt it… the coldness inside of my heart… begins to melt… The black eyes seems to woke my sleeping heart…

How best to describe it?

Ahhh ~… The black eyes… they're not of this world… these eyes… held so much power… and memories…

.

.

.

'Ah! G-gome! T-thank you!'

'You should be careful.'

Wolfram nods, 'I don't know what happen. I just suddenly stops and-' Wolfram closes his mouth. And when did he become someone who apologize so easily and explains himself.

'You… your face is cold.'

Wolfram gasped because the stranger suddenly caress his cheek.

And if it's the usual him, he would have slapped the hand away…

But… his hand… is warm… so much warm… so much feelings…

'Go home. Rest yourself. Don't think about anything…'

'Wha-what?'

Wolfram once again gasped when the stranger pulls him close and touches his lips, ' Sleep. I will protect you…'

Wolfram shook his head and pushes the stranger away, 'I-I can take care of myself! I was just dizzy awhile ago. I don't need a protection. I am a man myself!'

The stranger suddenly grins and when the Moon suddenly shows and the light surrounds them – he was astonished.

In front of him is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The light gave way – he can see him so clearly…

Black hair.

Black eyes.

His heart suddenly beat frantically.

.

.

.

His cold icy heart is beating for the first time…

'I'm glad you're still the same…'

'Huh? Look! Thanks awhile ago. I need to go now… Goodbye.'

The stranger nods and looks at him again – but this time the eyes looking at him are filled with so much sadness… as if him saying Goodbye is the hardest thing.

'G-goodnight I mean…' he doesn't know why he change it.

The stranger grins and his heart skip a beat.

What the hell is wrong with him?!

'Yes… goodnight… Wolfram… I am here now.'

.

.

.

'How did you know my name?' Suddenly the wind blows and he closes his eyes and when he opens them again… the stranger is no more.

'The hell was that?'

Wolfram shook his head and started to walk towards the road home…

Wolfram touches his heart. Its still beating… so wildly…

He felt butterflies inside his stomach.

He felt heat.

Warmth.

Security.

He doesn't know it – but the ugliness of what happen today melted away.

.

.

.

'We meet again Wolfram… The time we meet again, I recognize you first. This time we meet again, I will love you first…'

.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
